With the rise of cloud-based technology, provider companies (e.g., Salesforce.com®) can afford to offer an increasing number of services to their customers. However, each such service can create a great number of transactions and relevant data when offered and/or in use (e.g., a user accessing Chatter®, etc.). To keep up with the changing technologies while improving their services to their customers, these provider companies often have to hire an entire team of software/database administrators and developers to perform the tedious task of going through any number of daily logs of service-related transactions and the relevant data. In addition to being tedious, the idea of having humans perform such tasks is naturally inefficient, time-consuming, and error-prone.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The secure and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems. Unfortunately, conventional database approaches are associated with various limitations.